


You Drive Me Crazy

by wanheda_two_heda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, pls be kind, rover conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 14:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10249061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanheda_two_heda/pseuds/wanheda_two_heda
Summary: Tumblr prompt : Clarke has to go to the Farmers station to collect some metal parts for the ship. She isn’t allowed to take the rover on her own so Bellamy offers to accompany her. During the long road trip there they somehow tell each other how they feel. Maybe kiss?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shot at fic writing, please be kind. I tried.

Ever since the fire, they were back to living in tents, and though Clarke’s was only slightly singed and smelled like smoke only when the sun was too hot, it was still too small for Bellamy to be pacing back and forth in front of the table that stood between them.

“It’s just Farm Station, Bellamy. I don’t get why you’re making such a big deal out of it,” Clarke huffed.

“Because the last time you went on a mission on your own, you crashed the rover into a tree. What’s the point in you going to Farm to get parts to fix up the Ark if we’re going to waste man hours putting the rover back together?” Bellamy snarked back.

“You’re insufferable,” Clarke said, palms flat again the table.

“Let me come with you,” Bellamy offered for what seemed like the hundredth time. His tone was softer, eyes pleading.

* * *

 

Clarke was silent while they got ready and remained that way for the first hour of their journey. Bellamy was unsure of how to handle her silence, so his eyes were fixed on the road ahead as he concentrated on avoiding fallen trees and not on the fuming blonde beside him. He bit the inside of his cheek to suppress a smile when he dared a glance at her out of the corner of his eye. Her arms were still crossed over her chest, eyes ahead, unblinking, and her lower lip jutting out just the slightest bit. It did funny things to his heart where it sat in his chest. His co-leader would be the death of him.

“Stop staring at me,” Clarke muttered, still not looking at him.

“Stop being mad at me,” he countered.

She huffed out an irritated breath and turned to look at him. “I’ve had to deal with overbearing all my life, you know? I could deal with you not acting like my mother every once in a while.“

"Hate to break it to you, Princess, but this has nothing to do with you. I’m just saving Raven the trouble of having to repair whatever damage you’d do to this thing,” he said, patting the dashboard affectionately. Of course, it did have everything to do with her. Everything always did where he was concerned.

“I’m glad Octavia’s okay,” she said, suddenly changing the topic.

He was quiet for a beat, reliving the moment where his world fell apart again and again in the space of a few seconds. “I am too,” he finally said. “I was glad Roan had me hostage. I didn’t know how I was going to keep living knowing that she was gone. Fuck, Clarke,” he said, rubbing a hand over his face. “I didn’t want to die, but I couldn’t bring myself to care if Roan did kill me. I just didn’t have it in me to want to keep living if my little sister was gone. She was my responsibility, and I couldn’t deal with the thought that I’d failed her."

"Bell,” she said, the nickname falling easily from her shaky lips. She hesitated before asking him softly to pull the rover over.

He looked at her, confused, but did as she asked. She turned in her seat to completely face him and tucked one leg under herself. She stared at her hands that were folded in her lap.

“I felt like that, too, after my dad got floated. Once they put me in solitary, I just didn’t have it in me to stay alive.” She looked up at him, her hand reaching to cover his tentatively. He turned his over and gave her a reassuring squeeze. “But I need you. I can’t lose you, not after everyone I’ve lost. You’re all I’ve got left."

"Clarke-” his voice was rough, clawing its way out of his throat that had suddenly gone so tight.

“I have to believe that you put my name on that list because you need me to stay alive, too, and I just need you to know that I could never do this without you," Clarke said.

"I need you to stay alive because there is no one on this planet more worthy of living than you," he said sincerely.

She laughed sceptically.

"No, listen to me,” he said, reaching up to rest his palm against her cheek. “I’ve never met anyone as infuriating as you. You drive me crazy, Clarke, absolutely mad.” She tried to pull away, but he held her close. “No one’s ever known me as well as you do, and I’m still learning how to accept that, but I knew that there could never be a world where I existed and you didn’t. I never want you to stop driving me crazy."

She was looking at him, eyes wide with wonder, mouth slightly open. He let his thumb slide down along her jaw until it brushed that lower lip that had taunted him so earlier.

"Bellamy,” she breathed, voice barely a whisper.

He leaned forward, stopping just before his mouth met hers, giving her enough time to pull away. Rather than back up, however, Clarke surged forward, slanting her lips against his. He sighed into her mouth, fingers tangling in her hair, and she reached forward, finally letting herself feel his curls, as soft as she’d always imagined.

“You drive me crazy, too,” she said, her mouth still against his, eyes still closed.

She felt his answering smile. “Would it make you feel better if I let you drive?” he asked.

It did. The kisses to her neck helped, too.

* * *

 

Send me prompts on [Tumblr](http://youleftme-clarke.tumblr.com/ask)! until I figure out how to hyperlink in my notes<3  
(If anyone wants to help me, please do)

**Author's Note:**

> Compliments and kudos make life worth living!


End file.
